


That's better

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Series: Reader Scenes [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You finally find time to just relax a little and talk about the good old times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's better

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [That's better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496105) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



> English isn't my mother tongue, so if you find mistakes or anything, just let me know. Also tell me what you think about this if you want to.  
> Hope you enjoy!

It was a long period since the last time you and Jody actually had time for just relax a little. You and her had started hunting together for about three years ago, when she saved you from a supernatural creature and somehow the two of you had managed to become hunting partners.  
And yes, you kind of loved your job, but it was nice to finally just sit together and talk about anything and everything.  
“Oh, you remember that thing we killed last year? That was scary.” She laughed and you nodded in agreement.  
“Yep. It was scary as hell, but we managed it, didn't we?”  
“Kind of thanks to Bobby,” she answered.  
You laughed. “Of course, your friend definitely saved us. Thank God for him.” You heard a couch beside you and looked up.  
“I'm not actually God.” The man said.  
You rolled your eyes. “Well, then thank King of Hell who kind of had a crush on him and brought him back to life,” you said, made Jody and Bobby choke on their drinks.  
Crowley just nodded and started smiling. “That's better, I think.”


End file.
